


Hello there stranger.

by Look_Alive_Sunshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Asshole Bert, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Frerard, How Do I Tag, I need sleep, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Alive_Sunshine/pseuds/Look_Alive_Sunshine
Summary: Based on a the prompt“Person A gets stood up, and everyone around them keep giving them sympathetic glances. Until person B walks in and says “Sorry I’m late babe, traffic was hell” before whispering to A “Hey, my name’s ____ just roll with it”I really need a better title. Anyway. Enjoy.
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Hello there stranger.

“Are you ready to order yet?” The girl asked him, a notebook and pen in hand. 

“No, I-“ He stopped. “Err, can you give me a few more minutes. I’m sure he’ll turn up soon enough.” He said. The girl looked at him, sympathy in her eyes. 

“Well let me know if you change your mind ok?” She said softly, before walking away. 

Gerard has been telling himself for the past hour that Bert would turn up soon. He’d been so ecstatic when Bert had asked to meet him at the diner downtown, but now that he got here he wasn’t so sure he would turn up. Still, he kept telling himself that he would turn up, feeding himself with a pointless sense of hope, telling himself lies like maybe he’d been caught up in traffic, or was busy and forgot to mention it to Gerard, even though deep in his heart, he knew otherwise. 

He really should have listened to Mikey. Mikey told him Bert was a dick, but Gerard has been too head over heels for him to really pay attention to his brother. 

He sighed and ducked his head down when a few more customers shot him looks of sympathy, and decided that if Bert didn’t turn up in 5 minutes he would leave. The waitress was probably getting concerned about the amount of coffee he’d ordered so far anyway. 

He was just about to get up and pay, when someone sat down in the seat opposite him. 

“Sorry I’m late babe, traffic was hell!” The stranger said loudly, before grinning at him. 

Gerard was dumbfounded, wondering if this cute stranger had got the wrong person, but he smiled back anyway, and saw the waitress breathing out a sigh of what seemed like relief, before going to the back - presumably to get her notepad to take their order. 

“Sorry, I passed here on my way to and from the bakery, and saw you sitting sadly, and from the looks people were giving you it appeared you’d been stood up, and I didn’t like seeing such a pretty face look so sad, so I had to come in and save you!” He grinned cheekily. 

“My knight in shining armour” Gerard said before he could stop himself. 

The stranger chuckled. “My name’s Frank, yours?” 

“Gerard” He said. Smiling. 

It was at this point the waitress came back to take their orders. 

“You ready to order?” 

“Yep! I’ll have the pasta with the vegan meatballs please!” Said Frank. 

“That’s fine, anything to drink?”

“A black coffee, two sugars please”

“That’s fine, and you?” She said, turning to face Gerard. 

“Err… I’ll just have the soup of the day thanks?”

“And to drink, and don’t think about saying coffee, I know how much you’ve had today” She said chuckling. “I’m glad you finally turned up, I’m afraid he wouldn’t have been able to sleep for a month with the amount of coffee he ordered!” She exclaimed. 

Frank chucked “Yeah, as I said. I didn’t mean to leave him waiting. Traffic down my way was absolute hell!”

“I can imagine! I’m glad you still made it” She smiled, before turning back to Gerard. 

“Drink?”

“I’ll just take water, thanks.” He said. 

“That’s ok. Your food should be ready in about 20 minutes.” Stated the waitress, before turning and leaving to give their orders to the chef. 

“So tell me about yourself Gerard.” Frank said, his eyes seemed to be staring right through his soul, but not in a menacing way. 

“Err.. well I study Art in college… I like to draw and read comic books…. I like listening to the misfits and Smashing Pumpkins, I have a younger brother named Mikey, drink way too much coffee - as you probably heard, and just got stood up by this guy that I’ve been crushing on for about 2 months.”

“That’s harsh. What was his name? If I’m allowed to ask?” He said hesitantly. 

“His name was Bert. We met at college, he was studying music at the time and for some reason I had the biggest crush on that asshole. Mikey always told me he was a douche, and that I could do so much better than him, but I just ignored him. I shouldn’t have ignored him, he was right. In fact Bert’s probably laughing about it somewhere with his friends about ‘poor Naive Gerard’ or something.” 

“Damn. Your brother was right though. You can indeed do much better than that fucker. And anyway. Don’t let it bother you too much, at least you got to meet me!” He grinned. 

“Ha, I guess. Thanks for this by the way, you really didn’t have to sit here with me.”

“Don’t mention it. As I said, you’re too cute to be lookin’ all sad” He said, before grinning mischievously. 

Gerard blushed and tried to hide behind a coffee cup that they both knew had nothing in it. 

The waitress seemed to take this as her cue to come over and supply them with drinks. 

“A water for you and a coffee for you. Food should be in about 10 minutes, let me know if you need anything” she smiled, and walked away. 

Frank picked up his coffee, clutching it between two hands and sipping on it. Gerard was surprised, that coffee was HOT. How isn’t his mouth burnt?

It was also at this point that Gerard started to notice how cute Frank was. He had black hair, and a lip-ring that poked out when he took the coffee away from his mouth. He wondered what it would feel like between his lips an- No. he shook himself. He should not be thinking about Frank like this. He probably only sat there because he felt bad for him. And probably only called him cute to make him feel better about himself. He drew his attention away from his face, and his eyes landed on his hands. He noticed that he had the words H-A-L-L-O-W-E-E-N and B-O-O-K-W-O-R-M tattooed across them, and he couldn’t help but glance upwards and notice that he had a scorpion tattooed on his neck. 

He hadn’t noticed he had been staring until Frank broke the silence with “So… You said you listen to the Misfits AND Pumpkins?! Dude that fucking awesome! I love them!”

Gerard froze for a moment, afraid he’d been caught, before saying. “Hell yeah I do. They’re great, I take it you’ve heard of them?”

“Duh! I love them! The first concert I ever went to was a Pumpkins one. It was amazing.” 

Gerard noticed how animated and happy Frank became when he spoke about something he enjoyed, and it made him smile a little. 

“I’ve already told you about myself, I think it’s time that you tell me about yourself” Gerard smirked. 

“Oh.. uh…” Frank said, seemingly caught off guard by the question. “Well My name is Frank Iero, My birthday is on Halloween, I used to play guitar for a small band before we split up, I also drink a lot of coffee, oh and I also study music in college” 

“Your birthday is on Halloween! Dude that’s so cool! I’m guessing that’s why you have the word Halloween on your fingers?”

“You noticed that!? Yeah that is the reason. I also have a Pumpkin on my back. That was the first tattoo I ever got.” He smiled at Gerard. 

“I didn’t mean to stare or anything, it just kind of caught my eye when you were drinking your coffee” Gerard blushed, knowing his hands weren’t the only thing that had caught his eye. 

“It’s fine, don’t sweat it,” he said. 

Their conversations continued like this, back and forth, until their food finally came. 

The soup of the day turned out to be this chicken and vegetable soup which was actually really nice. Frank also seemed to be enjoying his pasta. 

“You said you draw comics? Have you published any? Would I know of them?” Frank asked 

“I mean… I published one, and it’s not that popular and I doubt you’ll have heard of it, but it’s called the Umbrella Academy?”

Frank sat, mouth agape for a second before exclaiming, “WAIT, YOU’RE GERARD. AS IN GERARD WAY?! HOLY SHIT I LOVE THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY!!!” He said, before continuing “I mean, I thought you looked familiar but omg, you’re the ACTUAL Gerard way. It’s so nice to meet you!!!!” He said, all the while his hands were waving frantically around. 

Gerard was pretty sure he had turned as red as a tomato, and said “It’s not that great, I don’t know why you’re getting so excited about it”

“What do you MEAN ‘it’s not that great’ dude it’s fucking amazing, I love that series!! You need to have more faith in your ability!” 

Gerard blushed an even deeper shade of red, if that was even possible. 

“Could you give me a sneak preview…. please… I just really want to know what happens next, it’s been killing me” Frank said, shyly. 

Gerard actually laughed at this. “Yeah sure, what do you want to know?” 

They had a long discussion about The Umbrella Academy, and also about Frank and his band, before the waitress came back, asking who was going to pay. 

“I’ll pay” Gerard said. “It’s the least I can do”

“Err, no way. I’m paying” Said Frank. “Besides. I’m the one who left you waiting” He argued, using the story he used before, knowing there was no way Gerard could argue back to that without blowing their cover. 

“I think I should pay. I did order all those coffees before you got here” He argued back. 

The waitress chuckled before saying. “How about you flip a coin, whoever wins gets to decide who pays” She suggested. 

“Fine, Heads” Frank said. 

“Guess I’m tails then.” 

“Right here we go” she said, taking out a coin from her pocket and flipping it. 

“Tails!” She announced. 

“Hah, that means I’m paying!” Gerard exclaimed triumphantly, before passing the waitress the money. 

“Ugh no fair” Frank pouted. 

“Enjoy your night boys” she giggled, before turning and walking away. 

Gerard blushed hard at this and walked outside with Frank. 

“Can’t believe you got to pay. I’m so totally paying next time” Frank said, without thinking. 

“There’s going to be a next time?!” Gerard spluttered, wondering why on Earth a guy this cute would want to see him. 

“Err.. yeah, if that’s Ok? I just thought, your really cute ok, and I need to return the favou-“ he was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his. 

Frank kissed back desperately, and reached up to tangle his fingers through Gerard’s flaming red hair. 

They broke apart, once they realised that they were in the middle of a street, and that practically anyone could see them. 

Frank grinned up at Gerard, who smiled back, before giggling like a teenage girl. 

“I’m kinda glad that douche stood me up, otherwise I never would have met you.” Gerard said. 

“He didn’t deserve a guy like you anyway.” Frank chuckled. “Give me your arm” Frank suddenly said, Out of the blue. 

“Err.. ok… why?” He said, handing over his arm. 

Frank said nothing but pulled out a pen, and scribbled something on his arm, before letting go. 

Gerard looked down to find a number accompanied by   
_Call me sometime, xoxo Frnkie_

He grinned at Frank, before saying. “I should really be heading off to my apartment. My brother will start worrying about me soon.”

“Ok. Call me sometime. I still owe you a date, remember? And not a fake one like that, a real one. Got it?” He laughed. 

“Sure, sure. Don’t worry. I will. Anything for free food” he laughed. 

“Yeah you better call me. Or else I’d find you and drag you myself.”

“Good luck. Aren’t you a bit small to be dragging someone around”

“Oh hah hah. Your so funny.” He said, although he did seem a little amused by it. 

“I’m joking I’m joking. I can imagine you could easily beat me up if you tried though.”

“That’s right. You better watch out Punk” he said seriously, before collapsing into a fit of giggles. 

“Glad your happy then” Gerard said, smiling. “I really should be off now” 

“Ok. Call me remember. See you soon” Frank said, giving Gerard a peck on the lips before waving and walking in the opposite direction. 

Gerard grinned before walking back to his apartment, knowing that Mikey would forever boast about knowing that Bert would be a douche. But Gerard didn’t mind that much. After all. He had frank now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this was my first Frerard fic (that I actually managed to complete) and I would really appreciate it if you could leave a comment letting me know what you think. 
> 
> That’s all, thanks :)


End file.
